Ven and Aqua's Valentine's Day
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Let's see what happens when Ven and Aqua are together on Valentine's Day. Short story was bored so made this for my fav couple Ven x Aqua. Rated T just in case. Hope you like it


Me: hey got a one shot for Ven and Aqua.

Ven: yai

Aqua: :)

Me: oh and Sora Roxas and Xion are in this. They don't have a really big part.

Sora: hey I am the main character in everything! The whole Kingdom Hearts games revolve around me.

Roxas: wow big ego here

Xion: this is a story for just Ven and Aqua we are lucky we are in it.

Me: yeah so shut up and be happy.

Sora: but I am awesome.

Me: Sora go sit in the corner.

(Sora goes and sits in the corner)

Roxas: haha

Xion: so why are me Sora and Roxas in this?

Me: your Ven's family

Ven: my family is kind Xion conceded Sora and careless Roxas.

Roxas: I am not careless I just don't care.

Me: The story is in Ven's p.o.v.

Ven: good

Me: well anyways let's start the story.

Ven: the nobody 0 owns nothing

Aqua: here you go

Ages:

Ven: 14

Aqua: 15

Terra: 16

Kairi: 12

Sora: 12

Roxas: 10

Xion: 5

"Hey! Aqua wants to talk to you." Sora said.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

I got up out of bed and ran out the door.

It was pitch black outside and I was just in shorts and a black tank top.

I looked at the clock and it was 3:27.

"SORA! I gonna kill you." I said running inside.

I catch Sora and squeals.

"Sora stop screaming we are trying to get some sleep." Aeirth said.

"Its Ven mom! He is trying to hurt me." Sora said.

"Ventus! Leave your brother alone!" Cloud said.

"Ok dad." I grumbled.

I got back in bed and went back to sleep.

I awoke to see my sister Xion tapping me.

"Ven wake up!" Xion said.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Will you come play with me?" Xion asked.

"Sure just let me go get breakfast real quick." I said.

I got up and saw that there was one Poptart left.

I got it sat down at the kitchen table and ate it.

When I finished I played store with Xion for about half an hour. Then I told her that if I shopped any more I could be mistaken as a girl. She giggled and said I could leave.

I walked outside to see Roxas playing in the dirt.

"Roxas you know mom doesn't want you playing in the dirt." I said.

"I can do whatever I want!" Roxas said.

"Your ten not eighteen." I said.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed and looked over to a white house that was just three doors down.

I looked at the person walking out that house.

She had pale skin and blue hair that went down to her shoulders and she had eyes to match her hair.

She looked over at me.

"Hey Ven!" She yelled waving at me.

"Hey Aqua!" I yelled waving back.

She walked over to me.

See Aqua is my friend but I have a major crush on her. I have tried to ask her out but I just couldn't. Everyone says that she likes me but I think she likes Terra more. Terra is my best friend too but I don't know if he likes Aqua.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Aqua said.

"Sure is." I joked.

She laughed.

"Rude much?" She said in a joking tone.

"Nope." I said.

We laughed together.

"So how have you been?" Aqua asked.

"Good you?" I asked.

"Good." Aqua said.

I suddenly got nervous. I told myself I would tell her I like her. Its just every time I see her I get butterflies in my stomach.

"Aqua?" I said.

"Yeah Ven?"

"I- I- I just wanna wish you a Happy Valentine's Day." I said.

"Aww your so sweet." She said.

She hugged me and that's when I saw a huge blush appear on her face.

First thing I thought is she likes me second thing I thought is I got to get her a Valentine's Day gift.

When we stopped hugging I said I had to go.

I started walking down the street. Then I pulled out my phone. I called Terra.

"Hello?" Terra said.

"Hey Terra I got a question." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you like Aqua?" I asked.

"No I thought she liked you." He said.

"Really! Ok can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Can you pick me up at my house and drive me to the store?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am getting Aqua a Valentine's gift." I answered.

Terra laughed.

"I be there in 5." Terra said.

"Thanks Terra." I said.

"Your welcome Ven." Terra said.

I hung up the phone.

Terra came up with a red Dodge truck with size 38 wheels.

"Get in" he said.

I got in and he drove me to the flower store.

I bought a bouquet of Violets.

Then Terra drove me to Walmart where I got a blue teddy bear with Aqua's name on it and a box of white chocolate.

Terra dropped me off back at my house.

"Thanks again Terra." I said.

"Don't mention it." Terra said.

He drove off.

I walked over to Aqua's house and knocked on the door.

Kairi opened the door.

"Is Aqua here?" I asked.

Kairi giggled.

"Aqua! Someone is here to see you!" Kairi said.

"Send them up to my room." Aqua replied.

"Go up to Aqua's room." Kairi giggled.

I walk up the stairs and go to Aqua's door.

I knocked on it.

"Come in." Aqua said.

I walk in to see Aqua reading.

She looks up to see me.

"Ven?" Aqua said.

"Aqua will you be my Valentine?" I asked.

Tears ran down her face.

"Aqua I am sorry if I am making feel sad. I will just leave." I said.

I started out the door.

"Ven! Wait!" Aqua cried.

I turn around and notice Aqua captured my lips with hers.

I was shocked at first but I then returned the kiss. We broke apart gasping for air.

"Ven I love you so much. I loved for a long time." Aqua said.

I was shocked at the words.

"I love you too. I loved you since we first met." I said.

We kissed again but more passionately.

We broke again to catch our breath.

"Happy Valentine's Day Aqua." I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ven." She said.

Me: I say that wasn't that bad.

Ven: I liked it

Aqua: so did I.

Xion: why was I five?

Me: Ven needed a young sister.

Roxas: I was just playing in dirt.

Terra: I got an awesome truck.

Kairi: I was barely in this one!

Me: you all need to stop complaining. I could have just not let you be in this story so be grateful that you were in it all!

Ven: wow harsh

(I gave Ven a look)

Ven: nevermind.

Sora: Can I get out the corner now?

Me: No

Sora: please.

Me: Everybody please review.

Sora: let me out the corner!

Me: bye!

Sora: GET ME OUT THE CORNER!


End file.
